


Real

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?”<br/>- Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an adaptation from a piece my midam RP with lovely michiferangst in Tumblr.

His limbs are heavy from fatigue as Adam finally stops to catch his breath. The ever-present coldness seeps through the denim of his jeans and makes his fingers go numb. He glances around, but the shadows veil everything. He has learned not to trust this eerie silence.

Something warm brushes his back. “Don’t worry,” Michael says from his side. “I’m here for you. I’ll keep you safe.”

Adam hugs him tight and buries his face into Michael’s chest. “I love you,” he whispers quietly.

“I love you too, kiddo,” Michael wraps his arms around him, holding him close.

Adam breaths his scent starting to relax into the warmth when he hears something rustle behind them.

“What is it, baby?” Michael asks caressing his hair.

_It’ll go away, it’ll go away, it’ll go away…_ he chants inwardly shutting his eyes tight. The noises creep closer and something cold brushes against his neck. His hold on Michael’s jacket tightens.

Michael wraps his warm and soft wings around him. “Leave my boy alone,” he growls at the creature.

“Your boy?” the thing asks and Adam’s insides go cold. The voice is so familiar, but the tone is completely off. “If anyone has ownership for him, it’s me.”

“I love him,” Michael counters.

“And I don’t?” the creature walks around them.

“Then why is he afraid of you?”

“Oh, it’s only because of that one time,” the voice is now ghosting near Michael.

“Who are you?”

The voice actually sounds hurt. “I’m appalled that Adam hasn’t told his boyfriend about his family.”

“You’re his mother?”

_No, she’s not_ , Adam thinks but his voice has died into his throat.

“Yes, darling.” The voice is now purring right next to them.

“What happened to make him so afraid?”

“Oh, there was this one time when we had little fun and he screamed like a pig.”

“Fun?” Michael’s feathers rustled as he tightened his hold around Adam.

“Oh, yes. Why don’t we show your boyfriend how fun we had, darling? This time he can be the one to hold you down.”

“Get out of here before I smite you,” Michael snarls.

“Make me,” she whispers into the angel’s ear.

“You’re just a twisted vision caused by the Cage.”

“Maybe. But do you want to see what I can still do to him?” She crabs Adam and pulls him from Michael’s hold.

The angel sends a wave of energy towards her, but it has a little effect. She laughs coldly. “In here we are all the same. And at the moment I am the stronger one.”

“I’m an archangel. You’re just a ghost.”

“Here it’s up to Adam, who has the most power,” she caresses Adam’s cheek making him shudder. “Isn’t it so, sweetie?”

“Adam,” Michael says and he can hear a whiz of blade been drawn out. “Try to concentrate. You can take away her power.”

“Do you believe him?” she whispers to his ear, but Adam only presses his eyes tighter shut. “Do you believe all those things he says? That he’ll protect you? That he’ll always be there for you? That he loves you?"

“Adam, please, fight,” Michael pleads. “She’s just a creation of your imagination. Your real mother wouldn’t hurt you. I love you, kiddo. You taught me the feeling."

"What do they know about feelings?" she continues caressing Adam’s hair. "Do they ever feel fear when they wake up into a sudden noise in an empty house? Do they ever feel jealousy about other people’s families? Do they ever feel the rejection and unworthiness when someone they love leaves them for someone else?"

"Yes, we do. Believe me, being an angel is not as good as people think. It isn’t just powers. I have lost many siblings. Our Father left us and all we had was a plan we didn’t even understand but we had to follow, because we were created to obey."

"How long do you think it’ll take for him to realize? To see all the stains? All the jealousy and hatred, pride and lies, the carnal needs and lust?" Adam can’t hold back the tears.

"I’m not some predator! I could never hurt him, or do anything he doesn’t want."

"How long do you think until he leaves you?"

"I won’t!"

"Empty promises."

"Stop," Adam manages a choked plea.

"Adam… baby, I love you." Michael starts to sound desperate.

The tears run down his face and his knees feel weak when he tries to pull away from her hold. He just wants it all to end.

"If you don’t want me, maybe I play a little with our lover boy over there," she whispers to him.

“No,” a terror seeps into him

“Just leave Adam alone.”

"Why don’t we make a deal? I get you and I’ll leave him alone."

"NO!" Adam opens his eyes and immediately regrets it. The ghoul looks just like at that night. Her hair is a mess and she has blood on the hospital clothes and the face she has stolen from his mom. The smile she gives at him is openly predatory.

"He has suffered enough,” Michael says drawing her attention back to him.

"You give yourself to me and he doesn’t have to suffer anymore," she walks closer to Michael.

“You want to torture me? Fine,” the angel answers without a hesitation.

“Michael, don’t!”

"Torture you?" she takes the angel blade from his hand. "Maybe not. I’m more interested if you are as juicy as he was." Before either of them can react, she slams the knife to Michael’s chest up to the hilt.

The angel gasps. “Adam, wake up! You have to wake up!” he chokes.

“Michael!” Adam screams as she twists the blade making him to fall on his knees. Adam sprints at them and as he slides to his knees next to Michael, she fades away and the knife clangs to the ground.

"Michael, please," he pleads tearfully pulling the angel into his lap and pressing his hand on the wound.

Michael looks up at him, clearly in agony. “Wake up… It’s not real…”

Nausea washes over Adam as the warm blood trickles through his fingers. He tightens his hold on him. "I… I can’t. I don’t know how."

"You have to…" his voice is barely a whisper.

"I can’t," his voice shakes and his vision blurs with tears when he kisses Michael’s forehead. When his eyes clear again, he’s looking at the dark ceiling of his bedroom.

“Adam! Wake up!” he hears Michael call him worriedly and warm hands cup his face drawing his attention to the angel wavering over him. He doesn’t care that the world spins when he sits up too quickly to wrap his arms around Michael’s torso for a crushing hug.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, it was just a dream. You aren’t there any more. You are safe now,” Michael says softly rubbing his back.

New tears wet his already damp cheeks, his hands shake and he can still feel the warm blood on them, but none of that matters. His angel’s here, safe and unwounded. “Don’t ever leave,” he whispers brokenly clutching to Michael’s shirt.

“I love you,” Michael says kissing his hair. “I’ll always be here to keep you safe.”


End file.
